Phineas and Ferb: A New Reality
Phineas and Ferb: A New Reality is a reality-type series written by Michelle and her neighbor, but they constantly fight over what happens in each episode. Michelle has taken it up to her to write episodes and plots behind her neighbor's back. Overview Season 1 Candace Flynn and Jeremy Johnson are seniors in high school, Ferb and Annabelle Hopewell are freshmen, and Phineas and Isabella are 8th graders. This season mainly focuses on Candace and Jeremy's love and life, but Ferb and Anna have minor roles, and Phineas and Isabella barely play any part in their story,but are there. This season is nicknamed 'The Fluffy Love Story'. Season 2 We skip to Ferb and Anna's senior year, Candace and Jeremy got married somewhere between the two seasons, and Phineas and Isabella are juniors. Mainly focuses on Ferb and Anna's love and life, Phineas, Isabella, Candace, and Jermey play huge parts in this season. This season is nicknamed 'The Drama Attacks'. Season 3 Phineas and Isabella's senior year, Ferb and Anna's wedding special starts this season, and Candace and Jeremy's marriage starts having issues. Seasons main focus is on Phineas and Isabella love and life, Ferb and Anna have big roles, and Candace and Jeremy have slighly smaller roles than Ferb & Anna. This season is nicknamed 'The Drama Dies, and is Reborn'. The season ends at Phineas asking Isabella to marry him, and season 4 starts with Isabella's reaction. Season 4 The season has no main couple of interest, as each episode focuses on a different couple, and a few new faces apper. Stacy Hirano is a cop that lives with Candace and Jeremy, Emily Kinney has appeared in only one episode each season, but takes a major part in this season.Vanessa Doofenshmitz and her husband Sebastion Kinney (Emily's older brother in my contiuaty), appear for the first time since the series' first episode. Nicknamed 'A Real Reality Show'. Season 5 The creators have comfirmed the show has been picked up for a 5th season, and rumors say the main focus will be on the children. Episodes Main Article: List of Phineas and Ferb: A New Reality Episodes '' Characters (in alphabetical order) Annabelle Hopewell One of the six main characters. She and Ferb are the 'power couple' of high school, and end up getting married and having four children. Known as the 'Drama woman'. Has '''VERY '''strong will power. Candace Flynn Another of the main six. She and Jeremy have an almost '''TOO '''perfect relationship, and Candace 'almost dies' when thier relationship isn't so. Known as 'Sue Woman' to Michelle and 'The Perfect Mom' to Michelle's neighbor. Emily Kinney The main antagonist through seasons 4&5, and is the villian in her one episode comeos in previous seasons. Known as 'The one who dies, and is reborn to cause heck all over'. *She is Candace's age in this series* Ferb Fletcher Yet another Main Character though the series. He and Anna end up married with four children. Known as 'Quiet one Gone Wild' Isabella Garcia-Shapiro The 4th main character. She and Phineas become the it couple after Ferb and Anna leave Danville High. Known as 'The Hopeless Romantic. AND WE MEAN HOPELESS.' Jeremy Johnson 5th main character. He and Candace are married, and go through relationship issues. Known as 'The one that can't take squat. Phineas Flynn The 5th main character. Still as fun-loving and imaginative as ever, he and Isabella are the it couple when Ferb and Anna leave. Known as 'The one who won't grow up'. (but we love you anyway Phineas) Sebastion Kinney Emily Kinney's older brother. He is one year older than Candace and Emily, and marries Vanessa. Stacy Hirano Candace's best friend. This is before she becomes president of Uraguay, and her dog can't leave her side for reasons that the neighbor won't tell. :/ Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Sebastion Kinney's wife. She took over her dads building and is a scientist, not nessecarily evil. Backgroud Information *This originally one of those one-in-the-morning-crack things, but it took off. *Michelle's neighbor doesn't know what a Mary Sue is, and always, ALWAYS, '''ALWAYS,' make the character she's playing one. - Marie says 'It's beacause no REAL families are perfect. This is fanficton, so it can be.' I'm sorry but no, Marie. *The Neighbor also dosn't know who Emily Kinney is, dispite Michelle explianing her millions of times. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Spin offs